


Memorial for a Tea Set

by molybdomantic



Category: Imperial Radch Series - Ann Leckie
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, Gen, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 06:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2803319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molybdomantic/pseuds/molybdomantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A present for Kalr Five.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memorial for a Tea Set

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Susanoo_no_Mikoto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susanoo_no_Mikoto/gifts).



In a quiet moment I queried Ship; a habit from when I was more whole.

Kalr Five was preparing tea, with her usual care and pride. As she worked she touched her sleeve, a recent soothing gesture already become an unconscious habit.

I was not sure it was entirely proper, to commemorate a thing rather than a house or person. But Kalr Five had needed a calming focus, and the gift had been in my power to provide.

Kalr Five worked on, and as she reached for the bowls the pin on her sleeve glinted, blue and green and gold.

**Author's Note:**

> For Susanoo_no_Mikoto; because I cannot give Kalr Five a present, here's one for you instead!
> 
> With thanks to rmc28 for betaing.


End file.
